One Hundred Ways to Almost Love You
by Nimou
Summary: A collection of short drabbles and one-shots for the old 100 Theme Challenge. The works within mainly focus on the romantic pairing of Albel Nox and Fayt Leingod. While slim, there is a chance the rating may rise later on.


**Nimou's Notes:** Hey there! Um. Well, there really isn't too much to say, actually. This is an old, recycled project of mine that I picked up again after sticking my copy of SO3 back in the PlayStation. I found this on my old, unused deviantART account and decided to spruce it up some (with a lot of help from my wonderful beta) and add the other ninety-nine one-shots and drabbles to join it, even though many are still unwritten. This was my first ever fanfiction, but don't take that as a reason to go easy on me! If you see an issue, please point it out, or tell me what I can do to improve! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Ocean or the characters used (or even this particular scene, to be honest).

* * *

><p><em><strong>I. Introduction<strong>_

I don't think it's typical to save proper introductions for the third meeting. Then again, when the encounters in question happen to be with a blood-thirsty, sword-wielding psychopath known best as "the Wicked One," you might consider yourself lucky to even get a second chance. I don't know if it was luck, but Cliff, Nel and I were given a third chance to see the man who had hunted us like wild game. Woltar led the way through Airyglyph Castle, each step unconscious and without hesitation, much like he had been down this exact route enough times to memorize every step, crack, and pebble. If I hadn't known any better, I would have guessed he was leading us in like lambs to a slaughter.

After walking down several flights of stairs, we entered the dungeon, just the same as I remembered it. Trust me, there's no way I could ever forget what I went through when I first arrived on Elicoor II. It took Airyglyph right off of my list of "top ten potential honeymoon locations" in a heartbeat. Had it not been for Nel, I don't know what would have become of me and Cliff. While I don't doubt that he would have used his "instincts" to get us out of there somehow, there's just no way I could have survived too many more run-ins with the Inquisitor. Unlike the Klausian, my body just wasn't built to be the next Mr. Universe. Not naturally, at least.

Stones were stacked to form walls, the only pause in the structures for cell doors. Flickering torches lit the way, the light bouncing off of the gray barriers that were surrounding us. I entered what could only be called a torture chamber, hidden deep beneath the grand Airyglyph Castle. Nel and Cliff were close behind, neither a stranger to the cold stone walls. I shivered as memories of the Inquisitor and his damned whip quickly came back, stronger than ever, and my skin stung sharply with remembrance. When I saw Cliff cringe, I knew I was not the only one. Even he had admitted that the whipping had hurt, and that guy seemed to enjoy his job far too much. His love of his position was almost unhealthy, just as his usage of pet names. I had hoped to never be called "Kitten" again so long as I live.

"I've got an errand for you, boy." I had forgotten about Woltar until he spoke, but it was his words that brought to my attention Albel Nox. The man was chained to the wall like a wild animal soon to be slaughtered simply for existing. His appearance was shameful for a warrior of his status: dirty, unkempt, like he had not bathed in days. Worst of all, his eyes seemed dead. There was no passion for anything. No matter how odd it sounds for Albel Nox to be "passionate" about something, he seems alive when he raises his sword or throws an insult. It was as if Albel had retreated to guard himself from being seen as "weak." I don't know how well I hid my shock, but I felt like I was doing a horrible job at it. When Count Woltar informed us that Albel Nox had been down there, I strongly believed that the commander of the Black Brigade had temporarily taken on the role of the sadistic inquisitor, not one of a prisoner of the country he had once served under.

The chains attached to the pale body rattled softly as Albel moved. This was a sign that he was still listening, that he was at least still alive. "What?" He spoke, which not only shocked me, but sent a sharp chill down my spine. His voice was hoarse, but it still held his pride, his sense of superiority. While his body seemed to have shut down, he was still Albel the Wicked inside. I masked my amazement. Every ounce of his strength could be heard in that one simple word.

"You've been given a mission to accompany these people to the Urssa Lava Caves. If you complete this task, you will be acquitted of all charges." Woltar's voice sounded indifferent to Albel's predicament and his fate, as if he was just one of many and easily replaced. I knew he didn't think this, there was just no way. He was simply following orders. Still, it made me feel uneasy.

Then it happened. Albel Nox finally reappeared as the Wicked One he was so well known as. As if finally waking up and noticing our presence, Albel lunged forward at Woltar out of what looked like fury and disgust. Well, there was no "like" about it; without a doubt, Albel was sickened at the thought of working alongside us. "With those scum? Those… Aquarian scum?" Albel barked, looking at us hatefully. If looks could kill, I would have been a smoldering pile of ash. Those crimson eyes were filled with hate and stared daggers straight at us. "You must be joking! You're senile, old man! They're the enemy!" For a short moment, Albel tossed his pride aside and spat at us. He obviously hadn't had much to drink or eat, as that attack, which had not-so-gracefully landed on Cliff's face, seemed to have taken a good deal of his energy. I'm sure that he was growling, or at least doing his best to, while glaring at us from behind his hair. Cliff groaned, wiping his face clean with his gloved hands.

"Why, I oughtta…!" Cliff held up his fist, preparing to strike the imprisoned Albel. Apparently, the attack had insulted Cliff more than I thought. I grabbed his upper arm and pulled back. It was obvious then that Cliff wasn't seriously going to hit Albel, or else I wouldn't have been able to hold him back.

While it wasn't the best of introductions, I guess it will just have to do. It's nice to meet you, Albel. I'm Fayt Leingod, "Aquarian Scum."

* * *

><p><strong>Nimou's Notes:<strong> Whew! Thanks for sticking through that (if you did!). If you read, a review would be great. If you just couldn't stomach my writing for any reason, tell me! I also plan on taking short "breaks" in between some challenges and doing a short, pointless drabble that may find its way into my brain. Hopefully, I'll have the second challenge typed, edited, and posted in the next two weeks. Also, not all of the challenge responses will be in Fayt's point of view. This was just a great way to do this particular one, I thought. Some may even be poetry, instead... It kinda depends on the theme. We'll see how it plays out. Until then, Nimou out!


End file.
